


【问复】philosophy（病问，角色死亡）

by kuroyaki



Category: Mo seung, 無雙 | Project Gutenberg (2018)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: 李问x吴复生，病黑问*全程缓慢又啰嗦，一大堆他他他他他他，OOC，不接受挨打也不接受寄刀片





	【问复】philosophy（病问，角色死亡）

**Author's Note:**

> 李问x吴复生，病黑问  
*全程缓慢又啰嗦，一大堆他他他他他他，OOC，不接受挨打也不接受寄刀片

爬山虎缠绕着废弃染厂斑驳的外墙，冬日里死气沉沉的空气被午后的阳光蒸腾着，本应死寂的地方偶有只猫咪跳过又快速消失，毛茸茸的生物所带来转瞬而逝的生机被站在门口的李问一桶油一把火连带建筑烧了个精光。

————————————

是从什么时候开始的。李问回想着在阮文画展中大声奚落着他的画像复印机一般只会糅杂模仿名家的手笔，所有人的目光都在这个男人身上，无法被掩盖的光芒刺痛了他的双眼，却也没有激怒他，因为这都是事实，他只是一个抄袭着别人人生的失败者，连一块面包也无法随心所欲得到。也在这一天从一个失败者变成另一个失败者，更加销声匿迹的那种。

眼前看不出年纪的人在半夜里带着微笑听他对油墨画纸的看法，听他讲述人生的不如意，抛出的橄榄枝带着神秘色彩，只有一个名字一个电话。回到展厅听着骆先生以及阮文的争吵，尖锐的言语让他再一次认清事实。火焰总是能净化一切，对碳水化合物最简单的解决方法，一干二净。灌装的气体点燃了电极打擦出的火花，小小的火苗点燃了他手里的烟，也将被世界剩下的画从一角燃成燎原。冷眼看着一文不值的画纸从中开始变焦，缓缓吐出一口烟，人的本质是社会关系的总和，这个总和里容不下他。

穿着高领毛衣的人声音并不是十分低沉，却能让人在下意识中相信着他的话，这个人告诉他只看到黑跟白的人永远都是失败者，冷风刮在脸上像刀子一样，这个人的话也跟刀子一样割在他心上，他说的都是真的，他承认他是一个失败者，不承认也是一个失败者。带着决意踏上铁制的短楼梯，眉眼弯弯眼睛发亮的人在座位上侧过头，承诺着做完这一单，就帮他把心上人追回来。烧得了画自然是已经放弃，婉拒对方只是来干活，其他事情不需要操心。这个人不仅没有恼火，还告诉他，他的父亲跟他说过放弃爱情的男人没有一件事能干得好。空姐送上的香槟冒着气泡，跟他的心情一样，不断涌出又不断消失，徒劳地做功。那你又是为了谁？得到的答案是极少数不为女人而活的男人。不为人，那为了什么？

从假画到假钞，都是作假，以前一个人，现在也不多，不安是否会因为人数的增加而消失？他清楚了解社会这个总和容不下他，他只是一个中途加入的画师，打工的，融入小团体这件事对于他来说，随遇而安。假画与假钞有着本质上的区别，如果被抓，那么皇家饭够他吃一辈子，没有未来。那如果没有被抓呢？同样是隐姓埋名只在幕后输出，大概也没什么未来吧。但是眼前的人在寥寥数人的团队中受到最高的尊重，也见识到了将问题迎刃而解的能力。回到先前的敏感话题：安全，这最大的问题，鑫叔摸着下巴玩味的笑容似乎在嘲笑他这是最可笑的问题，又交待了一句守行规。无所不能成为了他最开始对吴复生的感受。

日夜交替，滑动的小推车上放着他所需的纸上画笔，眼睛上夹着凸透镜，无暇顾及走廊上从容经过的人，分析着钞票上的每一处细节，也不在乎今日的外卖内容。落笔成画，以最大倍数放大着尖细的笔尖，专心致志地一笔一画描绘着，蘸水笔勾勒着富兰克林的眼睛，补全纹章上的叶子，每一条纹路，每一个笔触，都要比真的更加精确，过于专注嘴唇不自觉的颤抖着，没人留意到。戴着手套的拇指摁着纸张的一角，镊子夹着细细绘好的数字叠加在他应该在的地方，酸痛的眼睛看着由各个细小的部份奏成的第一版，他的老板看了他一眼，又看了鑫叔一眼，露出满意的笑容。

进入团队的时间并不长，他印象里的人就算是提着外卖走过阶梯抑或是卷起袖子洗手作羹，也永远都是一副优雅又从容不迫的样子。冰天雪地里长大衣领子上看起来很暖和的皮草裹着他修长的脖子，高大的身材英气十足，不知道哪来的门路能在东欧大手一挥搞下政府用凹版机，再到拍进他怀里的黄页都带着令人无法拒绝的气势，然而轻拍在后脑勺上的手掌着实带来无法言语的安全感，只是购买那些受管制的纸张也能在通讯局玩心大起演起的小剧场，抑或是回到厂里追着他骂让他印完这500吨无酸纸再死，气质儒雅同时又学识渊博以及逐渐显露出来的乖僻脾气，脑子里的人像逐渐丰满了起来。低着头推着一卷一卷的纸逃离咒骂的人开始了解到并非跟神一样无所不能，问题都是一个一个解决的，更加真实的作为人的一面呈现在他眼前。如果眼前的人所专注的不是假钞，说是在政商界一步步向上爬成为受人敬仰掌握大权的慈善家都不会令人感到诧异。

随心所欲，这是他的第二个感受。先前离开的住所少了杂乱的物品显得空旷起来，他的老板将他提回倍感压抑的地方，坐在沙发上手里捏着阮文的宣传册，再次被提起需要追回阮文的支线令他看不透眼前的人到底在想什么。他的目的在他为他画出跟原版同样精准的样板再印刷，就应该达到了，额外的事情何必费心费力亲自亲为，甚至做到了为他买下阮文所有的画，只是为了让他坚守那句为了爱情而活的男人才能成大事？对方抛下一句不仅要他成为舞台上的主角还要成为阮文的男主角不允许他放弃自己，掌控欲浮出水面，却对自己看向他的眼神视而不见。

眼前的人径自丢下一件没有温度的背心给他，自己戴上了面罩，走到已经截停的警车前利落地避开子弹运筹帷幄地将人一个个击倒，却也在被漏网之鱼击中一枪后败坏地将目标油墨连着并没有对他带来实际伤害的人一同打成筛子。手起枪落，幸存的只有之前抱下来的两桶。眼前的景象鼻腔里的血腥味冲击着他的神经，这也是这个人所拥有的一切的冰山一角，潜意识告诉他要逃，他害怕这样的场景，他懦弱畏缩心底里又羡慕着嫉妒着能驾驭这样生活的人，都是他这辈子无法达到的程度。泥沼一般的梦境直到吴复生松开手里的开关，被身后化为一团火焰的警车所惊醒。

目睹过尸体的他夜里会做噩梦，他有想过退出，但是退出他又能做什么？回去画假画吗？主角的舞台上喜怒无常的导演无时无刻在提醒他操控他，他应该这样，应该那样，按照他规划好的路线，真真正正地成为主犯。逃离的犹豫不决与想要成为这样的人、要拥有这样的生活、想要得到这个人在实际上并不冲突，念头在内心发芽，一日一日，久而久之这个人在他心里扎根，又更像一根刺，回过神来才发现硬生生支棱在那里时时刻刻牵扯着他的筋肉，占据了阮文的位置开始化脓，最终拔与不拔都需要付出皮肉之苦。

印好的第一批美金被分装好，吴复生风尘仆仆地在世界各地交易着，即使犯罪也必须优雅、专业，白色的衬衫粉色的西装外套映着他笑意盎然的脸。雪茄尾巴亮起，昏黄的夕阳照着散发出好闻气味的烟雾，他坐在后边，这里不需要他说话，无聊的把玩着茶杯。顺利的进展却与内心安宁相去甚远，半夜在纸上画下的形状看不出主人，只有一个硬朗的轮廓。在街边偶然发现了交替变换的色泽，比起无法掩饰又低俗令人不快的性欲，手里的光彩暂时比肉欲更令人着迷。他想，他也不需要为女人活下去。

————————————

放火烧山，牢底坐穿。熊熊烈焰将厂房吞噬到2/3的时候，手指按着公用电话的数字摇响了消防署的警铃，装模作样地捏着声音报出地址，又轻快地提着路过茶餐厅打包的盒饭，狭窄阴暗的楼梯接连着他热血上头不计后果终于到手的愿望。

屋里的男人被他绑下神坛，泰国的伤还未痊愈，西装革履下的绷带无人知晓，酒店里在他手下又吃了几颗子弹。现场里有他从前朝思暮想的女人，他仿佛是最后一次拥抱着怀里的女人，用着将她揉进体内一般的力道，或许她皮肤下已经出现瘀血，不忍的心情又想放松开些，但耳边的哀嚎声又令他觉得有些厌恶，身边还站着一个死拽着他让他离开的人，应接不暇，他眼里只能看着奄奄一息的男人。最后苦苦哀求他一起离开的人失望地自己提着袋子远离现场，他放开了怀里的人用了一拳结果了尚未完成的支线，他不想要这个结局，他已经不需要为了女人活下去了。搜刮现场的枪支，用床单草草地将倚着门板滑落在地上的男人裹起，一齐带到了先前在附近准备好的地方，一个在他外出无意中得知的地方。

房东是一位盲人女士，对他一次性付下的可观资金没有一丝存疑都。他很守行规，这是他老板教给他的，用的是之前交易回来的美钞。用着不熟练的急救手法死马当活马医，硬抠出来的子弹早已变形在手心沉甸甸，他打进去的。燃烧的烟草堵住了伤口勉强止住了血，昏迷的人过分安静，过量的消炎药碾成粉强行灌入，后续赶来的医生再次刮开焦黑的伤口穿针引线，总之他老板目前还活着，数量可观的药物一手交钱一手交货储备在小抽屉。纯白的绷带一圈一圈地绕在昏迷的人眼睛上，手脚被戴上了铁链。他的老板厉害得很，从哪里变出一把枪了结他性命都说不准。之后他回到厂房，印刷机、纸张、油墨、电板，之前一直接触的物体在手下分外熟悉，这些东西以后都是他的了，包括还没有醒来的人。

印刷机没日没夜地工作着，直至他觉得，可以了。开来的小车堆满了箱子，脚下是他刚踩熄的烟头，粘着鞋印底下的污泥。又拣起来放进塑料袋里，习惯性谨慎总是能在关键时刻救一命。看着跑过的猫咪，从车上取下汽油，设备可以再找，人可以再招，成为你的第一步，用你的惯用脚迈出。

衬衫，马甲，西裤，吹起的刘海。他记性很好，交易名单虽然只在华女那里看过一次，但是他已经全部记下了，记忆力这种东西，真的是天份吧。屋里的人一时半会醒不来，按照行程来说这次交易只需离开 2天。他的老板跟他说过，等你当了主角，想怎么样都行，那么他现在就是画家，他就是吴复生，他演过戏，之前跟他老板一起演的。闭上眼睛再睁开，挂上熟悉的笑容，只是镜子里的人皮笑肉不笑，眼里溢出疯狂的光芒。

————————————

香港的冬天不是很冷，而且现在也还没有到最冷的时候。再次回到屋子一切都很安静，跟他离开的时候没有什么区别，除了本应好好躺在床上的人，被绑着的腿并在一起屈成不自然的形状半跪坐在床边，上半身被铁链拉扯着双手被迫趴在床上。上前想将人扶起来，手下的触感一片冰凉，肌肤上颤栗的毛孔收缩成一点一点，挣扎时磨破的手腕鲜血淋漓，跟胸前裂开的伤口一起弄脏了床单。 

他应该先将室内温度调高一些的，就这么离开的确是没有顾虑周全。拿起遥控器将暖气设置到26度，狭小的空间将会变得不冷不热。束缚限制着活动范围的铁链被换成柔软的布料，数日未进食的人包在怀里轻飘飘。下身的衣物过于磨人，颤抖着双手为他褪去，浴缸中温水覆过躯体，一点点平复着皮肤上激起的痕迹，解冻着双眼无法看到外界的人。循环起来的血液蒸红了皮肤，被浸湿的布料盖在伤口上不容拒绝地试探着神经，底下发着胀又痒又痛。

“阿问。”

单纯的一声称呼令他从心底里生出一丝烦躁沮丧，沙哑难听却又是他听过最好的天籁之音。水里的人没有反抗，也没有逃走，他什么都没有做，只是任由被温水浸泡渗出的血丝在水中划出蜿蜒的纹路直至消失不见。他应该暴怒，骂着自己长本事了竟敢用枪指着他，打伤他，然后像当初在染厂门口对自己一顿暴打，又或是赞赏他终于有些主角的样子？不，他动不了，他还受着伤。眼前的人强大又脆弱，即使被捆住眼睛他也觉得自己被看了个透，氤氲的水汽令他觉得自己现在也浸在温水之中，他应该也浸在温水之中。深呼吸后除去自己的衣服一同进入水里，过多的水溢出有一定高度的容器，湿润的空气在他肺部流转，屈起的膝盖碰着对方的腿，他就这么静静的，跟他一起浸在水里。眼神一寸一寸描绘眼前的人，滑过肩骨，滑过胸膛，滑过脚踝，即使靠得这么近他也无法洞察眼前的神秘，只是徒劳的复制着原生主，直到对面的人提醒他水凉了，他才回过神来。

被烫伤的枪口再次割开，刀片能轻易的划过他的喉咙，也能剜去不被需要的腐肉，冷汗挂在眼前的人饱满的额头上润湿了绷带，没有去擦，过多的汗水就这么顺着脸颊划过颈脖落在胸前，一声不吭，只有沉重的呼吸声徘徊在空气中。明明想要的近在眼前，真实的身影虚幻飘忽，活的，不反抗的，又成了不是他想要的。不，再次声明，他的老板精明得很，或是哪一天伤好得差不多了光是用两条腿都能将他绞死在这冷冰冰的地板上。看了一眼硬是不出声的人，隐忍是他为父亲复仇前做得最久的事情，想到这一点，现在的吴复生又成了他想要的。手脚磨伤的地方包扎好后再次戴上铁链，将他囚禁在狭小的范围里。见招拆招，现在他才是画家，他能知道画家的复仇手段，他必须谨慎，将他的棱角慢慢锉平变成收藏品似乎成为了他新的念头。

带回来的盒饭在塑料袋中发酵，散发着难闻的气味，蔫黄的菜叶倒人胃口。李问将饭菜喂到口边，侧过一下头后并没有拒绝进入口腔，油渍沾在嘴边，无力咀嚼强行咽下的食物勾得胃部痉挛，呕吐的人显得狼狈不堪。他恍然大悟，伤者怎么能吃东西？伤者应该静养，应该沉睡，恢复伤口。实际上则是醒着的收藏品在一点点剥夺他不堪的安全感。毫无愧疚地加入安眠的药物，点滴代替了食物延续生命。再次出发交易，对方对画家毫不保留的赞赏听在耳边，这些赞美奉承的话语都是给你的，吴复生，同时也是给我的，现在站在这里交易的我，李问的。顺利的过程令压抑不住的古怪笑声在车上瘆人地爆发出来，路边的鸟类受惊地展开翅膀。

再见到昏睡的人已经是一周之后，收藏品在他的床上平静地躺着。伸手捞起无法反抗的人，盯着英俊的五官想他睁开眼睛看看自己，想他用好听的声音对自己说些什么，最终也只是搬来一张木凳子，将人的双脚解开后跨坐着被安置在凳子上面，双手环抱着椅背，如果说被绑起来也算抱的话。笔尖在纸上一笔一笔的划着，发丝温顺地垂在额前遮盖住了一部分绷带，有些尖尖的耳朵像精灵一般，没有情绪的嘴角微微向下，深凹的锁骨，顶着木料的肩凸出了好看的筋骨形状，铁链在惨白纤细的手腕上竟映出一丝色情的味道。目不转睛的将人印进画纸里，再藏到枕下，光明正大的偷窥者，一丝快感在内心涌出。

交易一次次进行着，只有点滴的人愈来愈削瘦。笔下的脸颊一次比一次凹陷，过久失去意识的人肩上伤口痊愈后的疤痕狰狞吓人，肋骨显出了形状。专注的人差一点就被手上的烟头烫伤指节，惊吓的烟灰抖落在纸上玷污了他的藏品，厌恶地将这一页撕下来揉成团抛进垃圾桶，眼前泛着病态脆弱的人莫名地燃起他久违的性欲，就着烟头点燃另一支尼古丁供给体，手中的柱体充着血高高翘着，虎口不厌其烦地刺激着冠状沟，在白浊的液体沾到吴复生肩上的时候他又开始卑微地对着没有意识的人重复道歉。他讨厌自己令眼前的人变成这样，这不是他所期待的，他突然意识到被眼前的人怒骂掌控才能令他感受到自己是真实存在的。

再次被唤醒的人眼前是发黄的天花板，手脚依旧被束缚着，经历了30多天的无意识，仿佛在浴缸里发痒作疼的伤口只是昨天。失而复得的视觉注视着灯光酸胀得想要流泪，又只是在眼眶里转动两圈滋润着眼球。眼前的人改头换面，似是另一个他。西装剪裁得当，穿着的人虔诚地将他从眼睑吻到脚趾，再耐心缓慢地将他打开，无法控制的肌肉只是生理性地作出应激反应，他知道自己的处境。再到后来喂到嘴边的食物，他只是摇摇头，他知道他失去了一个身份，一段时间，对方也失去一个身份，一段时间，这段时间永远不可能找回，那就让他过去吧，毕竟自己捧上位的主角已经步入正轨。

————————————

阿问，够了。是他听到最后的一句话。接近50天的时间，他答应了对方撤掉输液。又花了几天的时间接受眼前的人失去呼吸的事实。熟悉又陌生的画笔抓在手里，竟有些无从下笔，纸上的人紧紧闭着眼睛，就像当年所有拒绝他的画的人一样。现在的他已经完全成为了画家，没有人能够再拒绝他。托关系联系上标本厂，电话中述说着要求。到达目的地后丙酮中的人像被圣水所包围，液体粼粼反射着的光芒令人移不开眼，脱水、脱脂，强制浸渗也跟当初被他放入浴缸中一样好看，塑化过后的肌理组织匀称美丽，他的愿望成为了真实的藏品，与他共度空虚的余生。

完


End file.
